Le Renouveaux de l'Équilibre
by Sir Duncan Frost
Summary: L'Avatar à perdu , Aang ainsi que tous ceux qu'il as connut sont mort , Azula à reprit le flambeau de son père détruisant le monde et l'équilibre , amer et cynique Aang doit maintenant sauvé un monde totalement nouveaux avec lui comme Avatar . Mais pourra t-il faire la paix avec lui même avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?


L'échec absolue.

C'est tout ce que Aang retenait de sa vie terrestre après avoir échoué quand le monde entier avaient besoin de lui , il s'est pourtant entraîner pour être prêt à affronter la nation du feu , sauf qu'il as perdu .

Quand Aang et ses amis ont attaquer le palais du feu tous se voyez vainqueur à la fin de la journée , Sokka particulièrement optimiste à même proposer que tous le monde se retrouve dans le temple de l'air pour fêter la fin de cette guerre de cent-ans.

Est Azula à commencer par tuer Toph.

C'était une attaque surprise, personne n'aurai crût voir la fière princesse des flammes attaquer aussi sournoisement leur camarade, même Zuko fut abasourdie devant le corps calciné de la maîtresse de la terre , puis se fut le tour de Sokka d'être exécuté par Maï et Ty Lee , puis se fut l'attaque combiné d'Ozaï et Azula qui a détruit leur flotte personnel , Hakoda fou de chagrin s'est jeté sur le seigneur du feu espérant venger son fils , seulement pour le tuer lui aussi avec Katara .

A ce stade Aang déchaîna sa fureur d'Avatar pleinement formé pour mettre fin à cet folie causé par l'ambition de Sozin transmise à ses enfants au point de les rendre fou et corrompue.

Mais lui aussi fut tuer , et malheureusement comme il était en état d'Avatar à ce moment là son cycle de réincarnation fut à tout jamais coupé mettant fin à des siècles de tradition et d'espoir .

En ce moment Aang médité sous un pêcher , depuis sa mort l'esprit de Aang errer dans le monde des esprits , puis un jour il apprit que les Avatars pouvaient crée leur propre endroit de repos spirituel, Roku vivait sur une réplique du volcan sur le quel il avait passée les dernier instant de sa vie , Kuruk lui continuer de chasser Koh pour retrouver le visage de sa bien-aimé , Yangchen venait lui rendre visite de temps en temps pour échangé un peu leur impression de la vie en général , parfois il lui arrivé de demander comment elle avaient réussie à se détacher des enseignement des moines de l'air pour accomplir son devoir.

 _"L'avatar n'est pas qu'un homme ou une femme des éléments , il est aussi un pont entre le monde physique et mystique , il doit aussi apprendre et comprendre toute les nation pour les aider et maintenir la paix . Les enseignement des nomade sont bon Avatar Aang , mais il ne sont pas l'unique vérité pour être un maître des éléments"_

Yanchen avais raison , son enfance chez les moines lui as donner une vision du monde juste mais bien trop idéaliste , combiens de fois sa naïveté à mis en danger ses amis parce qu'il faisait trop confiance aux gens ?

Aujourd'hui Aang n'était plus ce gamin sortie de cet iceberg , non il était le dernier Avatar à avoir vécu , le seul qui as échoué à restaurer l'équilibre du monde .

Sous l'arbre fruitier se trouver un Aang âgé de vingt-ans l'âge qu'il aurai si il était en vie , ici dans le monde spirituel l'apparence extérieur dépend grandement de l'état intérieur de l'esprit , quand il était adolescent Aang se voyez toujours comme il était au début de ses aventure , un petit garçon de douze-ans toujours habiller comme un apprentie maître de l'air .

Aujourd'hui se trouver un jeune homme dans la force de l'âge mesurant un bon mètre quatre-vingt-deux , si il rester grand et mince Aang à aussi dévoloper une musculature à force de pratiquer la terre en compagnie de Toph lui donnant un physique fort et dynamique digne d'un vrai guerrier , sur sa peau il conserver toujours les tatouage bleu de son peuple sauf que la flèche sur son front était partiellement caché par une masse de cheveux sombre qui était attacher en une élégante queue de cheval haute , ses habit eux était ceux qu'il porter le jour de l'invasion à savoir un pantalon avec des bottes de la nation du feu , au-dessus il avait juste deux morceau de tissu attacher autour de sa poitrine tombant sur son bras gauche le tout nouer autour de sa taille par une bande de tissu rouge.

Son visage était plus affiné , fini le visage plein de sourire enfantin , voicie maintenant un visage plus dur et adulte qui reflété bien l'évolution du dernier Avatar , ses yeux gris orageux s'ouvrirent quand il sentie un petit courrant d'air , devant lui se trouver son guide spirituel le grand Roku qui lui souriait avec bienveillance comme à son habitude , Aang lui sourire aussi tout en inclinant respectueusement son front vers son prédécesseur , sa position se fit plus détendu alors qu'il donna un bref coup de coude dans le tronc de l'abre qui tremble un instant avant de laisser tomber deux pêche bien fraiche dans les mains ouverte d'Aang.

-Cela faisait un moment que je ne t'avais pas vue Roku , dit Aang d'une voix plus grave et profonde.

-J'était occupé comme tu doit t'en douté , répondit Roku en prenant le fruit offert avec un signe de gratitude.

Les traie de l'ancien Avatar se durcirent légèrement alors qu'il ouvrait son fruit avec ses pouce , oui il se douter bien que Roku était de nouveaux allez visité le monde physique via sa connexion avec Azula qui était son dernier lien avec le monde physique lui permettant de voir le monde entièrement contrôler par la nation du feu , ou plutôt l'empire de Phénix actuel maître du monde depuis la mort de l'Avatar, c'était une sorte de don que chaque Avatar possédé tant qu'il rester une trace de leur vécue sur terre comme un enfant ou un objet au quel on tenait , pour Aang il n'exister plus rien sur terre qui puisse lui permettre de retourner dans le monde physique .

Pas qu'il en ais très envie d'ailleurs , pourquoi irais t-il voir le monde qu'il n'a pas pus sauvé ? Ce ne serrai pas bon pour lui de revoir les endroit qu'il as visité avec ses amis maintenant qu'Ozaï ai transformer le monde entier avec sa vision d'une nation du feu contrôlant chaque îles et pays , heureusement le seigneur phénix et mort l'années dernière laissant à Azula le plein contrôle du monde entier , sauf que l'empire des flammes risquer bien de disparaître vue que l'ancienne princesse n'avaient pas d'héritier de sang à qui cédé son trône .

Et Aang douté qu'elle envisage même l'idée .

-Tu devrait arrêter tes excursion dans le monde physique , conseille sagement Aang en mangeant son fruit préféré. Ce n'est pas utile pour toi , ni pour Azula , et je ne pense pas que lui faire voir des souvenirs de la femme qui l'as un jour abandonner soit productif .

-Ces souvenirs ne sont pas de mon fait Aang , soupir tristement le vieux Roku . Azula à toujours chercher à combler le vide dans son coeur après que sa mère soit partis , est comme il ne lui rester plus que son père elle s'est mise à tout faire pour rechercher son affection au point de changer complètement qui elle était au plus profond d'elle même. Maintenant que son père est mort elle n'a plus personne à qui se rattacher , les regret et les remord qu'elle croyait avoir entérer vienne maintenant la hanté sous la forme de sa mère .

-Loin de moi l'idée d'être cruelle avec t'as petite fille Roku mais tu ne croit pas qu'après toute la souffrance qu'elle as répandu Azula mérite bien cette punition ? demande Aang plus froid. A cause d'elle et d'Ozaï l'équilibre à était rompue , l'Avatar n'existe plus , et si jamais cela continue les esprit rattacher au monde physique risque bien d'être tuer eux aussi .

-Je comprend ton amertume Aang , dit Roku avec sympathie pour son ancien apprentie. Sozin ainsi que tous ses descendant ont détruit l'équilibre des quatre peuple , sauf Zuko bien sûr.

-Zuko était différent parce que lui n'était pas aveugle , répondit Aang d'une voix ferme . Quand il as entreprie son voyage solitaire pour se retrouver il as vue ce que la nation du faisait aux autres , la misère du royaume de la terre l'as changé parce qu'il possédé en lui la volonté de s'affranchir de la peur que représenter son père ,Zuko et Azula ne se ressemble pas .

-Peut-être que c'est pour le mieux , soupir Roku en terminant de manger . Tout deux était de fantastique maître du feu , pourtant comme les esprit du feu ils sont différent , Zuko incarner la passion ainsi que la détermination d'Igni , Azula était comme Shartan forte et implacable .

Sans rien dire Aang balaya l'air devant lui d'un simple geste du bras faisant apparaître une teillière ainsi que deux tasse qu'il remplit silencieusement , les discution avec Roku était pour le moins intéressante , avec Yancheng c'était l'Avatar avec le quel il se sentait le plus proche d'un point de vue intime , ils étaients amis même si Aang sentait parfois que son ancien guide était triste en sa présence , plus particulièrement quand il évoqué Azula ou encore Zuko les deux étant ses petits enfants .

Pourtant Aang sentait que quelque chose était arrivé au vieux maître du feu , il le sentait dans ses yeux reflétant une profonde réflèxion intérieur , comme-ci il peser le pour et le contre d'une décision capital .

-J'ai discuter avec les esprits ancien .

Aang sentie son arcade sourcilière se contracter , les anciens esprit était comme leur nom l'indiqué de puissant esprits ayant une existence plus profonde que les autres , la Dame Peinte , La , Tui, Agni,Sun Wukong , et bien d'autre encore possédant leur propre histoire faisant d'eux des légendes immortel .

D'une certaine façon Aang était aussi éternel que les autres esprits , sa légende de dernier maître l'air ainsi que dernier Avatar avaient fait de lui un symbole éternel d'espoir pour les peuples opprimer par la nation du feu , sauf qu'il n'aimer pas l'idée que tous le monde le vénère comme un dieu mort pour eux , ça sonner juste trop bien pour couvrir la honte qu'il ressentait envers eux pour avoir échouer à sauver le monde .

Mais Aang s'interroger sur le sujet de discution des ancien esprit , en temps normal chacun s'occuper de ses propre affaire sans jamais chercher à changer quoi-ce-soit aimant simplement que leur monde reste tel qu'il était depuis la naissance du premier Avatar , pour qu'il se réunisse quelque chose de grave était sûrement arrivé .

-Nous avons tous décidé que le monde physique devait être abandonner , il est bien trop assombrie par le chaos pour que les esprit puissent survivre en son sein , de ce fait nous avons choisie qu'il vallait mieux réparé nos erreur .

-Comment compte tu t'y prendre ? demande le dernier Avatar. L'équilibre de ce monde est rompue à cause des exécution massif de la nation du feu , entre autre les tribus de l'eau n'ont plus aucun maître depuis la grande purge ...

-C'est exacte c'est pourquoi tu va devoir intervenir pour sauver un autre monde , dit Roku qui sourit en voyant l'air renfrogné du jeune Avatar. Ne soit pas comme ça Aang , si tu arrive à sauver ce monde-ci alors ton monde d'origine serra aussi sauvé .

-Arrête moi si je fait erreur mais toi et les ancien esprit vous allez utilisé les pouvoir restant aux esprit physique pour relancer le monde physique , commence Aang d'une voix grave . Sauf que faire ça reviens à remonter le temps , mais aucun d'entre vous n'en êtes capable à cause du fait que vous ne pouvais pas manipuler le temps , mais plier la réalité est possible même pour tous les Avatars mort,je suppose alors que le monde ne serra pas du tout le même qu'à l'origine .

-C'est un bon résumé des chose , convient Roku . Seulement nous avons besoin de toi .

-Pourquoi moi en particulier ? demande Aang avec une curiosité justifier , après tout il était celui qui as échoué . Bien d'autre serrait plus adapter pour ce rôle , toi en particulier .

-Je suis justement la dernière personne qu'il faut envoyer Aang , répond Roku avec un regard assombrie . Tu as hérité des mes erreurs parce que j'était trop aveuglé par mon amitié envers Sozin pour voir ce qu'il préparé , le monde n'a pas besoin d'un homme qui reffuse d'agir parce qu'il as peur ...

-Et moi je pense que le monde n'a pas besoin d'un raté !

Un vent furieux passe entre-eux , le visage d'Aang se tord sous la colère qui viens le recouvrir comme une seconde peau brûlant de rage envers lui même , comment ne pas se sentir comme un échec quand tout ce qu'on voie dans son passée c'est des erreur ?

Le dernier Avatar pouvait essayer de se tromper lui même , sauf qu'il était incapable d'accepter qu'on le voie autrement que comme un raté qui n'a pas accomplie sa mission , qui n'a pas réussie alors que tous le monde s'est sacrifier pour lui , ses amis ont donner leur vie pour lui , et tout ce qu'il as trouver de mieux à faire pour les remercier c'est mourir tout en empêchant le monde d'avoir un nouveaux sauveur .

-Aang , ce qui est arrivé est malheureux , mais tu peux encore trouver la force dans ton coeur pour réusir à sauver le monde , je sais que tu en es capable Aang .

Le jeune maître de l'air inspire profondément tout en pesant le pour et le contre , Aang n'aimer pas l'idée qu'il soit de nouveaux responsable du destin de tous le monde , de plus évoluer dans un nouveaux monde revenue au point de départ ne le rassurer pas du tout , les événement ne serrait sûrement pas les même rendant son champ d'action plus limité , de même que croiser des gens qu'il as déjà rencontrer mais différent d'avant ne lui plaisait pas , et avec sa chance il risquer même d'être attaquer par des anciens amis .

Rien que l'idée d'affronter Toph ou Katara le rendait malade .

Mais si il y arrivé malgré tous ça ...

Jettant un oeil sur le visage de son vieux guide spirituel Aang voie à son grand agacement un sourire bienveillant sur ses lèvres comme-ci il savais d'avance qu'il accepterai cette offre .

-J'ai horreur de ça quand tu arrive à me convaincre , soupir Aang avec un sourire maladroit . J'imagine que je suis encore qu'un grande naïf.

-Merci Aang .

Rien qu'au son de sa voix Aang sut que tout commencerai maintenant , silencieusement il regarde Roku fermer ses yeux alors qu'une lumière bleu pâle les entourer tous les deux , cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avais pas sentie l'énergie de l'univers le traverser .

Puis il le sentie de nouveaux .

 _Cet puissance qui coule en lui ._

 _Ce sentiment de paix mélangé à une fureur ancré dans son âme._

 _Cet chaleur qui viens lui rappeler toute les vie vécue à travers un lien traversant le temps et l'espace ._

 _Il était de nouveau l'Avatar._


End file.
